A Friend Is Leaving ?
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tigress thinks po left the valley for a reason, but little did she know, she didn't listen to the letter and it was a misunderstanding.


Tigress woke up in her room, she rubbed her eyes, she stretched her arms, she stepped out of her bed and stretched out her entire body, she walks out of her room, dragging her feet to po's room, she stopped in her tracks at the front of her door and knocked.

"Po ?" Tigress called out and asked, but there was no answer, there was a thing that she was worried about and having a hard time to deal with, po hasn't been with them, not even in the barracks for a couple days, there had to be a reason why he left, but no reason has been said just yet, tigress knocked on his door again.  
"PO ?" Tigress asked a little louder, but still had no response

"No, please don't tell me he's still not here." Tigress said to herself, she opened the door and had a worried look on her face, po was still gone. At this point, she was really worried, she closed the doors and faced the rest of the doors down the hall.

"GUYS" Tigress shouted, not in anger but just in a shout so she was waking them up, she understood they need more sleep, but she didn't care, she wanted to know if they've seen them as well. The four walk out of their rooms looking tired but almost completely awake.

"Hey tigress, why are you waking us up like this ?" Monkey asked rubbing his eyes, before anyone else could say a word tigress let out her some situation.

"Po is still missing, there wasn't a note or any word from him at all, what if he ran away ?" Tigress asked with worry and stress, viper slithered over to her and told her something, hoping to calm her down.

"Tigress calm down, we asked shifu to get zeng to see if there was any word from po, we'll see if he brings over a letter or something, and I'm pretty sure everything will be fine." Viper said calmly, tigress sighed in worry and took a few deep breaths.

"Ok viper, I just hope he's okay." Tigress said, as she looked over out her window. Mantis then let out a yawn.

"Okay guys, let's have some breakfast and I'm pretty sure we'll get a word then." Mantis said then hopped into the kitchen, the others followed him but tigress just paused for a few seconds thinking about po, then she walks into the kitchen. Tigress hardly ate, she sat at the table playing with her soup and noodle. She still had these thoughts about po, neither if he left or ran away, which is what tigress doesn't know for sure.

"Honestly tigress, do you think your kind of.. Uh how do I say this ? Um, uh over reacting about po leaving ?" Crane asked nervously, tigress usually never overreacts, she does a little bit, but it's only because she loves po and wants to protect him, she sighed.

"No, no I'm not." Tigress said a little bummed, they still could tell she's upset.

"Tigress, you may not be overreacting, but we can tell you're upset and you miss po." Said viper, she can see how tigress was acting, she wasn't very happy, tigress barely looks up at her.

"how ?" Tigress asked, it's almost as if she doesn't realize she's upset.

"Well, first, you're not even eating your food, second, you look bummed when you look down or you have your fist on your chin, and when your give out emotions like this sometimes, you have feelings for po or other important stuff, but I know this is about po." Viper said, she explained a couple things of how she could tell tigress was upset,

"You may be right viper." Tigress said as she drops the spoon and puts her noodles aside and sighs in depression.

"I'm not hungry right now." She said laying her head down, a couple minutes later, Zeng and Shifu came in.

"Students, we have just received a letter from the panda." Shifu said, Zeng held it up and this made the five barely bolt up and tigress was anxiously waiting to hear what Po wrote down.

"There may be some parts in it you might not like hearing though." Zeng said as he handed the scroll to monkey. Without pausing for even a second, he unfolds the scroll and reads it out loud, the five gathered closely to hear it even tigress, she was hearing closely.

"Dear friends, if you're wondering where I am if you didn't see me lately, I'm leaving the valley of peace for a while, but-" Monkey said as he reads the scroll but got cut off because at that moments, tigress was growing sad by the second.

"H HE HE, HE'S GONE ?" Tigress asked in sadness and worry as her eyes widen and she places her paws on both sides of her head.

"Yes, but tigress, there's more-" Crane said, but he too got cut off.

"No, I get it, he left without saying goodbye, and I didn't do anything to him to make him upset, I was nice to him the recent days, what did I ever do to him ?" Tigress sobbed, she starting crying placing her paws on her eyes.

"Tigress, Please listen" Mantis said, he got cut off by her as well, the five have been anxiously trying to tell her that there was really m ore info to the letter, but tigress is taking It way too far.

"QUIET, I'm going to find him and bring him back." Tigress said with sadness and seriousness, then she bolted away, with viper trying to slither after her.

"TIGRESS WAIT" Viper cried out, but it was too late, tigress was already gone, she had a sad look on her face, she then slither back into the kitchen to finish reading the note with them.

What the note really says is

_Dear Friends_

_I'm going to be leaving the valley of peace for a while, the reason why is because I went to the panda hideout to visited my real dad, so I want to let you know that I won't be around for a couple days, but don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll be fine as well and be sure to tell tigress that I will be back and I'll be with you guys again for more adventures to come._

_Good luck to all of you until I get back and stay safe everyone_

_Love the one and only Po Ping, A.K.A. The Dragon Warrior_

_P.S. Be sure to tell tigress that I'm okay and I'll be sure that I'm brave enough to look after myself._

After they finished reading it, they were happy for po but they were starting to worry about tigress now.

"That was brave of what po is doing now." Crane said smiling, he was happy of what po decided to do for a while but then remembered tigress but monkey spoke before he could.

"Yeah but, tigress didn't even listen or even bother to stay to pay more attention to this." Monkey said, he wished tigress would've stayed to listen to the whole note but she took it way to serious, it's true that she cares for po and that she loves him and wants him to stay, but instead she was thinking po was leaving for no reason than left to find him. They were thinking of finding him but Shifu motioned for them to stop.'

"No, tigress will be okay, she'll probably take a chill pill for a minute and I'm pretty sure she'll realize what really happened." Shifu said, he too was worried about his adoptive daughter, but she was just upset of a misunderstanding and was thinking she'll probably neither run into po or find him back at the palace if she returned not finding him, the five had looks of hope and viper had a look of sadness. She turned her head and looked out the window.

"I hope she's okay." Viper said with worry

_With Tigress_

She was running on all fours through the village and into the bamboo forest, after running for a bit, she stopped for moment to take a breather, but not only that, she could see that the clouds were turning white, grey and a bit darker, tigress knew that it was gonna rain, but she can't let it stop her.

"No, even if it does get messy out here, nothing will stop me from finding po." Tigress said, she started running through the forest searching for po, she was thinking that the path can take here to some clue or something, the trail led to nowhere, she got tired after running a bit longer, it got a bit dark and that's when it started raining, not really hard but slightly, and after searching for a bit more longer, tigress was probably realizing that there was no longer hope of finding po. Her hands clinched into fists.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tigress shouted at the sky looking up at it, afterwards, she looked down and silently started crying, tears flowed slowly down her cheeks, she was too tired to keep looking, she was running all over the place trying to find him but didn't succeed, she dropped to her knees putting her paws over eyes sobbing silently, suddenly looking through a tree was glowing white eyes watching her, about four of them, they laughed evilly but silently so she wouldn't hear them.

"Look at this boys, the great master tigress, sitting on the ground crying like a baby hm hm hm hm, this will be easy, after we take care of her, our next stop will be the valley peace to work on our vengeance." The mysterious villain said as he and the other sneaked through the back of the trees and bushes, tigress removes her paws from her eyes showing that they are leaking a bit more of tears and her eyes were a bit red.

"What ever I did to po I regret it, I just wish he can't take it so seriously, I wish I can just hold him again." Tigress said crying as she embraced herself, suddenly that's when she hears the voice of the punks that were hiding in the tress and darkness.

"How about we hold you pinned to a tree while we tie you in ropes ?" That's when tigress gasped with wide eyes, she turns around quickly to see 3 masked male leopards dressed in black looking at her with white glowing eyes, they were creepy looking but tigress didn't become too scared but she was calm enough to glare as much as she could at them.

"Who are you guys ?" She asked with anger as she got to her feet clinching her hands into fists.

"What's the matter ? Is a poor little tiger lost ?" The leader asked, It made tigress growl, it's almost as if their mocking her. "Don't worry, we will lead you the way, all the way down a cliff. HA HA HA HA." The guy said laughing evilly, that's when tigress snapped

She ran on all fours towards them and tried to throw in a powerful claw fist to the face, but at the last second he moves his head out of the way, he was lucky to dodge that punch, not a lot of people dodged that move but he was one of the lucky ones. Tigress stops herself from tripping, then she turns around surprised, seeing the leader laughing.

"Sorry, I was a little dizzy, try again." The guy says, he motions his head to tell his men to hide in the trees to wait for their move. Tigress then tries a round kick but the guy grabs her ankle and won't let go just yet leaving tigress grunting and slightly moaning.

"AW, what's wrong ? Kick wasn't strong enough, try and see if you can block THIS." The leopard said and shouted elbowing her in the side of the knee really hard almost dislocating it. "AAHH" tigress screamed out in pain clutching her leg in pain.

"GRAB HER !" The leopard called , the two henchmen of his came out of the trees and grabbed tigress's arms from two sides very tightly, tight enough for her not to break free.

LET ME GO." Tigress shouted but they didn't, the leader then slowly walks towards her.

"Don't be such a baby, it'll be over after I do THIS." The leader said angrily as he punched her a couple times in the stomach, she cried in pain, she wanted to clutch her stomach, but the men had a good hold of her.

"Does that hurt? HM HM HM HM," The leopard giggled evilly, he softly grabs tigress's face with his an inch away from hers, "Let me see if this hurts you more." The leopard puts his other hand on tigress face and with an angry face, he head butts her in the nose, injuring it badly, but not bad enough to break it.

"Alright, let me get the final blow, let her go." The leopards ordered, the other leopards did as he said and then he knees her stomach and does a chop to her throat sending her to the ground. She moaned in pain and tried to crawl away, but two of them walked over to her and stomped away at her for at least a couple times before the leader spoke up.

"Okay men, looks like our fun here is done, throw her down the hill." The leader said, the other masked leopards nodded, they bent down grabbing tigress by each of her legs by the pants and their other hands on her side of the chest then picked her up, her arms were hanging down, to injured to fight back, they walk over to the side of the hill, tigress opened her eyes to see a steep hill leading down into a mud pit.

"Please don't" Tigress said sadly and silently, but they just snickered evily and that's when they tossed her down the hill, tigress was tumbling down the hill for a about seven seconds, then she fell face first into a deep mud put, the leopards looked down for moment before the leader said

"Well done men, let's get to the valley" then they walked away, at the bottom of the hill, tigress wakes up to see that's she's in a pretty deep mud pit and discovered that she's severely covered in mud.

"This is so gross." She said in disgust, she tried to get up and tried to get out but the mud was to sticky that she wasn't even strong enough to fight it, it was almost like glue, it was sucking her back down, she stayed down since there was no getting up at that point, she was depressed and no longer had hope of seeing po again.

"Po, where have you gone ? Please come back, I.. love.. you." Tigress said losing her voice, then she blacked out.

Hours later, tigress awoke finding herself on a bed but under a blanket.

"Huh, Wha ?" She said as she pulled the blanket off of her and saw that she was in a bed room, nicely designed, she didn't know what house it was, she never saw it before, heck never even slept in it or anything, when she sat up getting out of the blanket, she saw that her pants were missing, so was her shirt, but her wrappings were still on her chest and still had her panties around her waist.

"What is this place ? How did I get here ? and… where are my clothes ?" she asked herself wondering what was going on, she also noticed she wasn't that dirty anymore, neither was she that much in pain.

"How did I even get clean ?" She asked herself adding these questions in confusion, suddenly the bedroom door opened, a black and white panda walked in carrying a bowl of noodle soup, he was wearing the shorts that tigress recognized, they were po's, was this guy possibly po ? She didn't know for sure.

"p p p po ? is it really you ?" tigress asked in disbelief but overall anxious to find out who he is.

"Yep, in the real awesome flesh." Po said smiling as he placed the bowl on the bedside table, Tigress jumped out of bed and pounced on him, holding him in a tight embrace.

"PO YOUR OKAY, Thank god I found you, I thought you were never coming back." Tigress said smiling and crying tears of joy.

"Easy tigress, first of all, I found you unconscious and injured in a mud pit, and I was just visiting my dad at the panda hide out, I sent you the letter about it." Po said making the events to tigress sound sense, he wouldn't run away like that even if he was visiting someone. " oh by the way, your clothes are getting washed, that's why you're not wearing some right now.

"Oh, so that's why you left, I should start listening to notes further now." Tigress said getting to her feet and helping po up.

"So how was your trip ? And tell me what happened." Tigress asked and said withed curiosity while holding po by the shoulders.

"Sure tigress, have a seat." Po said as tigress sat on the bed as he sat on a chair across from her.

"okay tigress, oh this house, if you're wondering who's it is, this is mine and dad's summer house, when I was little I use to go here all the time with him so I can win at a pool nearby, so some times in different summers we go here." Po said giving details to tigress about this house which he forgot to mention at first.

"It's a nice place." Tigress said looking around with a smile, then she stared back at po." Ok what's the story ?" Tigress said to make po get back on track.

"Oh yeah, right. (Clears throat) ok, it's started after I visited my real dad."

_(Before the events.)_

_In the morning, po walked into the hall of heroes to see if shifu was there, he opened the door, that's when he saw shifu at the pool meditating._

"_Master Shifu !" Po called to him, he was slightly out of breath as he asked it, but now he was taking deep breaths, shifu turned his attention to po._

"_What is it po ?" shifu asked as he got off his staff then walked to po._

"_I just received my letter from my dad who is at the panda hide out." Po said, shifu was confused like he mostly known mr, ping as his dad, he couldn't think why he would be at a hideout meant for panda's._

"_I thought Mr. ping was your father." Shifu said to po. Po sighed in a bit of frustration and gave him the scroll._

"_No shifu, it's my real dad, one of my real parents who survived the invasion by shen, he was me to visit him." po said giving him details, he was happy to hear it, but he would have to be out for a few days, Shifu looked at the note and instantly gave po and answer._

"_Go visit him panda." Shifu said with a smile, po smiled back and bowed to him thanking him, he then swung the staff at him with a bit of a glare "But you stay away much too long, you'll get a punishment, that you'll never forget." Shifu said, po was nervous and quickly nodded_

"_Yes shifu." Po responded nervously, with shifu replying "Good, have fun." He said then walked away, po walked out of the palace picking up his belongings which he left outside, then paused for a brief moment._

"_Maybe I should write a letter for the five so they can be notified." Po said, he walked down the stairs and did as he told himself, he wrote the note, and left it in the kitchen._

_(After the visit and events.)_

_A few days after leaving to visit his real father, po walked into the hall of heroes to be greeted by four out of the five._

"_PO" They shouted in joy, pouncing on po embracing him so tight._

"_Guys, take it easy, a panda's got to breath you know." Po said, they got up and apologized, they were just so happy to see him._

"_So how was your dad ?" asked monkey, all of them even asked questions, but po didn't want to make the story to long for them._

"_I'll talk about it later okay, anyways, where's tigress ?" Po asked, the fived got worried expressions on their faces, even shifu as he walked towards him._

"_Panda, tigress overreacted about the letter thinking you ran away, she was looking for you and she sort of went missing. " po gasped, he figured that tigress loved him very much, she would worry easily, he then realized that if he would've started the letter more clear or a bit better, she would stay calm._

"_That's shocking, I think I should look for-" Po said but got cut off when zeng flew down with widen eyes and him shouting something in panic as he pointed down the stairs._

"_BANDIT'S, IN THE VILLAGE SQUARE !" Shouted zeng, shifu along with po and the four rushed down the stairs, they landed on the bridged right close to the jade palace entrance to see 3 black clothed masked leapords with their arms crossed._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon warrior along with the great master shifu, and the four out of the furious five, it's time we take you down and take our vengeance out on the valley." The leader said, people were screaming and clearing out the area, shifu, po and the five got in their fighting stance._

"_Po, you go find tigress, we got them, GO." Shifu said, po nodded and ran ahead, he punched the leopards aside and that's when shifu with the four went all out on them, they fought neck and neck, but they took things into their own hands._

_Po searched in the bamboo forest, for quite a while trying to find tigress, but he so far found no sight of her._

"_TIGRESS !" Po called out, with stress and sadness, he had an extremely hard time trying to find his kitten, after searching for her even longer, po felt like giving up on finding tigress, He was sad, figuring that there was no hope left, po got up with his head down, he was about to leave, but that's when he saw something down the hill at the corner of his eye, he turned his head to a hill and looked down, he then saw something that was familiar, he looked closely, it was her, laying down face first in the sticky deep mud, was tigress._

"_Tigress !" Po shouted, he slid down the hill and lifted her up, he saw that she was really dirty and bruised up." Oh tigress, you don't look so good.' Po said, he called her name twice, but she was out cold, he carried her out of the messy mud and carried her bridal style to the house._

_Po placed her on her back on a bed, he looked at the front of he, he went into the kitchen and made a wash cloth, po went back into the bedroom and scrubbed the cloth on tigress's arms feet and face very softly, after cleaning up most of her, po placed some healing potion on parts of her that was bruised._

"_Don't worry tigress, you'll be healed in no time." Po said rubbing it on every part of his angel. After that, po then unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, and slowly too her pants off._

"_Tigress, I'm sorry for stripping you, but I just want you to be clean and fresh as a flower." Po said almost blushing, then he took the blanket and placed it over tigress covering her. He thenwalked away to throw her clothes into the washer, that's when po was cooking some soup, and that's when tigress woke up_

_(Back to the present)_

"And That was everything tigress, meeting my dad was fun but, I just feel like spending time with you was much more fun that, but just a little bit, I'm sorry for kind of running away like that and I also scared for you, i was just in a hurry to see him, but that was kind of my fault." Po said looking down, only to receive a soft warm and snuggling embrace from tigress, po was surprised but hugged her back once getting used to it a lot more, when he placed his paws on her waist, she was also purring in a loving way.

"Po, that was so sweet, and I'm just so glad you're safe my love, but please don't ever leave me like that again." Tigress said lovingly and a little sadness with a smile shedding a tear, po softly broke out of it, but not forcefully, but tigress still had her arms around his neck.

"Same to you tigress, I'm sorry and next time I promise to let you know in person, even though I know you might need to come with me, because I know you care about me and want to keep me safe, but I know it's because you love me." Po said making a point and agreed with tigress about the point they made about showing their love towards each other.

"Thanks po, and i know how i can make this up to you." Tigress said as she stood up and sat down on the bed and laid down in a sexual way as if seducing him.

"Come and get some dragon warrior, let's have fun together." Tigress said waving her figure forward in back signaling him to come here as she patted her tail on the mattress, po took his shorts off but left his boxers on, then he crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over them, he caressed tigress cheek and he pulled in and kissed tigress on the nose and forehead.

"I love you po." Tigress said in a loving tone almost as if she wanted to cry, but she did shed one tear.

"I love you to tigress, and I'll love you forever my sweet kitten." Po said making tigress shed a couple more tears, that's when they start making passionately and later after more passionate minutes they went to sleep.

Epilogue

The next day, tigress herself and her clothes were all cleaned, her bruises healed and they walked back to the valley, the bandits that attacked recently were defeated and taken to chorh gom prison, the five and shifu were glad and happy to see that po and tigress was okay, because po was seen for a couple days and tigress wasn't seen for a day since then.

From that day, po and tigress showed more of their love towards each other, and looked forward for more adventures to come until one day, they will stay together forever in their lives.

THE END

**A/N: WHOOO, I'm finally done, This was a long one shot., Sorry if some of it sucked I was a bit too lazy to do the love or sex scene, if some of you would like to do it for me ****I would appreciate i****t****, if none of are not interested it's fine i'll try to do it. ****Brother VS Adoptive Brother will be updated some time in summer like next month, I'm just too busy right now. Gotta go please review and BE COOL, I have to go buy some milk and pop tarts. XD**


End file.
